


Mountains, Lakes and You

by morphia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation has all the perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains, Lakes and You

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by [this post](http://shepard-alenko.tumblr.com/post/139322229793/happy-mshenko-valentines-day-3),  
> And by [these images](http://mshenkowithoutadoubt.tumblr.com/post/142787036445/mshenkowithoutadoubt-i-was-browsing-through-the).  
> So of course I had to do something with all that inspiration, right?  
> Beta reading thanks goes to [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/) and [ann2who](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/).
> 
> Enjoy~

~

The beauty of vacation is that it doesn't really matter when you wake up. There are no pressing issues to attend to beyond your own body's needs, and whatever leisure activities you have planned. There's a tranquil sort of comfort in that knowledge. The complete acceptance that nothing and no one is going to move you unless you feel like moving. And right now, Shepard does not feel like moving at all.

Kaidan's fingers are gently tracing the outline of Shepard's hardness through the soft cloth of his underwear. The motions are slow, unhurried, like Kaidan wants to really feel every ridge, or maybe like he's testing Shepard's patience. It's not a bad endeavor, Shepard thinks. They've been together a long while, but rare were the times that saw them completely stress-free, and Kaidan is probably curious.

They're pressed close together, Kaidan's head resting on Shepard's shoulder and one of his legs draped across one of Shepard's, his thigh pressing slightly upwards to tease. He's breathing easy, Shepard notes, like he's entirely relaxed. Shepard doesn't want to disturb such stillness, but the touches are a clear indication that his biotic lover is interested in more than just a lazy morning in bed before they start the day.

"Are you trying to start something?" he asks, his tone hushed as he turns to kiss the top of Kaidan's head.

"So long as we don't have to move," Kaidan answers, a clear smile in his tone as he nuzzles into Shepard's chest. "I'd like to have that inside me," he adds, his fingers closing firmly around Shepard's cock, making him gasp.

Shepard gives a few aborted thrusts into that firm grip, before he catches himself and reaches down to take Kaidan's hand in his own. "Hey…" he says, pulling that hand up to press it to his own cheek. "How about we get our plans out of the way, first?"

They had come up to the mountains for a reason, after all. This kind of tumbling in bed, as amazing as it usually is, is something they can do anytime they want, but the mountain and the lake are both opportunities they can only take advantage of while they're here, and they only have two more days. Kaidan nibbles on his collar-bone, pulling Shepard out of his thoughts, and out of his underwear, as he presses his pelvis tightly to Shepard's side.

"When we're both like this?" Kaidan asks, his voice huskier than usual.

"Whose fault is that?" Shepard replies, though he's moving already, pulling Kaidan to lie on top of him, aligning their bodies just right. Kaidan moves without question, and finally meets his eyes when their dicks nestle against one another through Kaidan's underwear. Sure, if they stop, their erections would eventually go down, but where's the fun in that?

"Complaining, old man?" Kaidan asks as he undulates slightly. He's smirking by now, all traces of laziness gone from his features, though his movements are still languid. Shepard lets out a short laugh and grabs Kaidan's ass in a firm hand until all motion ceases and Kaidan raises an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Kaidan…" Shepard says then, pressing his pelvis up a little. "We should get ready to head out." He considers, then adds- "If you're good, we can do it by the lake."

"That's reasonable," Kaidan says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Shepard?"

"Asshole," Shepard says on a laugh and nudges Kaidan off him easily, making sure he lands on the bed. "Come on. I'll get the coffee started, you're doing breakfast."

"But-" Kaidan rolls over and sits up, giving Shepard a truly scandalized look as the commander shuffles out of bed and adjusts his underwear. "But sex…"

"If we have sex now, we won't get out of bed at all today," Shepard says on a sigh, glancing at Kaidan with some exasperation. He tilts his head as he looks at his lover. "Unless you prefer to just do that until it's time to go home?" He doesn't mind it that much, but he _had_ planned to see the mountains, and this is an excellent chance. Kaidan stares at him for a long moment, then shakes his head.

"You're right, of course," he says, and gets out of bed, pressing the heel of his palm against his hard-on. "But later, you better make good on your promise." He presses against Shepard and pecks his cheek, then smacks his ass on the way to the kitchen. Shepard laughs and follows.

~

They brew the coffee in silence, and Shepard dumps two croissants in the small oven, then leans over to bump shoulders against Kaidan's. "Mountains first?"

"That's the plan," Kaidan answers, pouring out two small cups of the strong brew.

They set the table haphazardly, and Shepard retrieves their food, before settling down across from his lover. It's such a domestic atmosphere that he hardly wants to say anything, but Kaidan watches him with what he can only interpret as expectation. After some time, he finally gathers the wits to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I'm just thinking," Kaidan says at last, rotating his mug in it's little coaster. "This is the most relaxed I've ever seen you." He chuckles and brings the mug to his lips, taking a short sip. "It's a good look on you."

"Same to you, Major." Shepard smiles, mimicking Kaidan's motions and sipping the coffee a bit faster. Kaidan's eyes have a spark to them that Shepard isn't sure how to read, but he knows it has to be a good kind of glint. Kaidan's leg finds Shepard's own under the table and their ankles rub against one another slowly.

When they're done with breakfast, they wash the dishes, lightly teasing each other the whole time. Then, they turn to get dressed up for their venture outdoors, and Shepard thinks again about his plans for the day, the ones he hadn't told Kaidan about yet. A sense of contentment settles in his chest at thought. This is the right time, at least.

~

They drive up as far as the road goes, which is, admittedly, pretty close to their goal, and park the car in a designated lot before they head out for the trail to the peak. It's pretty cold, and Shepard's happy for the cozy clothes he chose to go with. Kaidan looks just as happy to be bundled up in a nice jacket and scarf. They'd prepared a backpack for each of them for the day, and there is no argument about taking all their equipment with them. They're both still in top shape, and a backpack is pretty easy compared to full combat gear.

Fifteen minutes later, they've made it to the top, and Shepard gazes out, taking in the stunning view. He's always loved this part of traveling to different worlds. Finding places that can take his breath away, and taking in a view that he's never seen before. It's a bit of an escape he hasn't been able to have since they'd come back to Earth. He can't really leave until the brass decides he's fit for relay-travel, so this is the closest to a foreign landscape he's going to get for a while.

He loves this even more for the fact Kaidan is with him. Kaidan, who soon sidles up to him and wraps an arm around his middle, loosely. They stand there looking out over the landscape for some time, neither of them speaking.

Eventually, it's Shepard who turns to look at Kaidan first. "Thanks," he says, an intimate tone, "for joining me and… for being here."

Kaidan doesn't look back, but a soft smile rises to his lips. He tilts his head a little to lean against Shepard's shoulder. "I couldn't imagine letting you come here alone," he answers. "Besides, we both like traveling, right?" And when he glances at Shepard, finally, there is such affection in his eyes that it makes his heart swell. It will have to be today. Tonight, maybe, after they finish getting busy with each other. A little jittery feeling rushes through him at the thought, and he looks away again.

"Right," is all Shepard can say to that, and they soon fall into another comfortable silence. There isn't much to do at the top of this mountain, even though it's a relatively popular trip destination. It's out of season, and they are practically alone. The kiosk at the end of the observatory is closed, but they hadn't counted on anything being available to purchase. Soon, they start descending down the same route back to the car.

Before they reach the car, Shepard grasps Kaidan's wrist and pulls him in for a hug. He holds on until Kaidan returns the hug, at first gingerly, like he hadn't expected the gesture, but then more fully, arms wrapping around Shepard's middle and holding him tight. And when Shepard turns to look, Kaidan has a smile on his face, even though it's clear he's not sure where this is coming from. Shepard doesn't think a hug requires explanation, but he shrugs and says: "I just felt like it." And that's apparently enough for Kaidan, who nods his head and then leans it against Shepard's shoulder.

~

They drive down to the lake next. The sun is already in the middle of the sky, illuminating a rather chilly winter day. The lower they get, the less icy their surroundings appear to be, and once they reach their second destination for the day, both of them have opted to remove their jackets and scarves. Of course, once they leave the car they decide to take the extra layers with them, in case it gets chilly out on the lake.

They find the boat Kaidan's parents' friends told them about with ease, and after a short explanation from Kaidan, they manage to put it on the lake's surface. Once they determine there are no leaks, they get on the boat and Kaidan starts the engine.

They settle in once they get far enough from shore, the engine pulled out of the water and the small space is barely enough for both of them and their backpacks. It takes a little fumbling around, and at one point Kaidan bumps into him and they both almost topple out of the wobbly vessel, but luckily they manage to make themselves comfortable without actually getting wet.

"Maybe we should've taken their offer to take the fishing equipment," Kaidan muses at one point, glancing at Shepard with a wide grin on his face. "Be funny to see you lose all your catches."

"We can go fishing in the summer," Shepard answers with ease, not rising to the bait. He leans back against his chair and looks out at the lake. He isn't really into fishing, and doesn't particularly want to acquire the skill anytime soon.

The sun has already moved ahead, hanging rather low in the horizon, but sunset won't be for another couple of hours. Kaidan is a solid, reassuring presence next to him, even though they spend the majority of their time in companionable quiet. The gentle sway of the boat reminds him of the similar effect the Normandy had, and for a moment, if he closes his eyes, he can be back out there, in space. This is exactly what he had hoped for when Kaidan had mentioned this place.

It's been a long while since the war. At first, Shepard had been sure there was no hope for him, but Kaidan, stubborn about this as much as he was about pretty much anything else, had pushed Shepard in all the ways he knew how, until he'd managed to pull him out of his slump, and convinced him to work towards recovery. Deep inside, Shepard knew he could've recovered on his own, but not nearly as fast, and definitely not as wholly.

When it gets colder, they put on their warmer clothes and start the engine again. They set a small camp out on the shore after putting the boat back exactly the way they'd found it. Kaidan takes care of the fire while Shepard sets up the tent and drags over the extra cushions and blankets from the back of the car. The area is deserted and they plan to make the most of it. He deposits the blankets and their backpacks inside the tent before turning to help Kaidan with dinner.

After a light dinner and some staring at the crackling fire, Kaidan leans over and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. Shepard looks up, only mildly surprised, and then leans in to kiss him properly. His morning promise had never left his mind, so he knows exactly what Kaidan is trying to do. It's as good a timing as any--better than the morning in many ways. Shepard deepens the kiss, licking into Kaidan's mouth and eliciting a delicious sound from him. When they break apart, and Kaidan gives him a dark eyed look, Shepard indicates the tent with a tilt of his head. "Still want me inside you?" he asks in a low tone. "Or do you want it another way?"

Kaidan's eyes remain on him, impassive but burning with unabashed desire. When he finally speaks, his voice is rough with need. "Mood's kind of changed," he says, leaning in to kiss up Shepard's jaw towards his ear, making him shiver. "Think I wanna top, now."

"We can arrange that," Shepard says amiably. He has no specific preference at the moment, and though he'd set his mind on topping tonight, he'd be just as happy to have Kaidan take the lead. Kaidan makes a low rumbling sound next to his ear, maybe amusement, or something else, Shepard doesn't really know, but it makes heat curl inside him.

They scramble to their feet, kissing with only short intervals to remove their clothes. By the time they've reached the tent, they're already down to their underwear, and Kaidan has both hands down the back of Shepard's own, cupping his ass. The chilly air outside does nothing to reduce their passion, and besides, they’ll soon be warm. The fire is very weak by now, and Shepard makes a mental note to come back later and put it out.

The small tent cozy enough with the thick layer of blankets Shepard had set out in it earlier. Just because they're outdoors doesn't mean they have to enjoy the rock-solid ground, or its chill. He climbs in first, thinking to shift to the side and allow Kaidan room to come in, too. Kaidan has other plans, however, and his hands rest on Shepard's hips just as he's come to a stop inside the tent. When he glances over his shoulder, he catches Kaidan ducking in behind him. "Stay like that," Kaidan suggests in that low, rough tone of his, and Shepard feels a pleasant shiver run through him. The tent is zipped closed behind them, and then there's only the two of them.

Finding himself under Kaidan like this always makes for a moment of acute awareness. He's used to people having his six, but not like this. Kaidan… Kaidan is the exception here. Shepard smiles up at him over his shoulders, and that's a kind of expression that hasn't always come naturally to him, but now it just feels right. He watches Kaidan sliding out of his underwear, and shifts to do the same. Kaidan has a knee on either side of his calves, and he helps Shepard with the task. Soon enough, they settle into position again, and one of Kaidan's hands reaches down between Shepard's thighs to run along the length of his dick. It's a good sensation, Kaidan’s rough calluses against his own sensitive skin, and he closes his eyes, bites his lower lip and enjoys it for a bit. He can feel Kaidan's eyes on him.

"You're the most incredible man in the galaxy," Kaidan says in a hushed voice, and Shepard only lets his head hang lower between his arms, his eyes closed with emotion. He feels a light kiss on his shoulder blade, and lifts his head again. Sure, he's heard this particular sentence  many times before, but somehow, it's the fact that Kaidan had said it that makes it so meaningful right now. The ceremonies and the public's applause have always been nice, but it's never as powerful, as comforting, as when Kaidan says it. Then, he feels like it may be true.

Kaidan leans over him, nearly drapes across his back, his hardness poking alluringly at Shepard's balls. He lets himself enjoy the feeling of Kaidan's skin sliding against his own, scars and all. He muses again how lucky he is to have survived everything, to have ended up here, with Kaidan's body so close to his own, where they can just roll around in the sheets like this and nothing in the whole known galaxy would interfere with their business. He presses back into Kaidan's lap.

"Kaidan…" he says, and his voice is already rough with need. He sighs when a hand splays on the middle of his back, warm and familiar.

"I've got this," Kaidan assures him, and both his hands make their way to Shepard's ass, kneading briefly before he moves away for a moment. There's some rustling, but Kaidan is back pretty quickly, his hands on Shepard's body, soothing and familiar. He urges Shepard to spread his thighs with sure, steady hands, and the added balance is well-appreciated as Kaidan settles between his legs.

Fingers, rough skin slick and tantalizing, slide inside him. One, and then two, spreading him, exposing him in ways only Kaidan will ever be allowed to see. The shuddering breath that falls between his lips is flavored with the sound of his pleasure, as he moans and urges Kaidan to go deeper. His fingers are so thick, so solid, and reach right into that place inside of him that is shivery and in need. Kaidan knows exactly how to seduce every last embarrassing sound out of Shepard, but he isn't even remotely self conscious about it when they're together, just the two of them.

He’s surprised when Kaidan's fingers leave him, open and wanting, but he doesn't protest. The next part is what this is all about, and he lowers himself to his elbows, for a better angle as he feels the blunt head of Kaidan's cock nudging at him. He's breathing heavily by now, wants this moment to last forever, but at the same time wants it to move faster, to have him inside already. "Give it to me," he says, and it comes out commanding, makes Kaidan chuckle behind him.

"All in good time, Commander," he teases, but presses forward anyway, taking care to be slow about it, but never stopping until he's fully inside. It amazes Shepard how well they fit together, when he's finally able to think again. He feels so full and is buzzing with need, and the whole experience just feels like it might end way too quickly, so he reaches down to grasp himself, keep himself in check. A filthy sound falls from him at the sensation, and Kaidan leans over him again, arms wrapping around his chest. "That's right…" he whispers, and it's so private, so _them_ …

Kaidan starts moving. It drags across Shepard's frayed nerves and he knows then and there that with all this build up, there's no way he's going to last. He _will_ , though. It isn't a question. He adjusts his own movements to Kaidan's, clenches around him and is pleased at the choked groan it elicits. The pace quickens, taking away Shepard's breath, but he forges on. His eyes closed, and his forehead resting against his forearm, he jerks himself in a different pace, breaking his body's concentration and race for the inevitable end. Kaidan is whispering his name.

"Too good…" he warns Kaidan, jerks his hips for emphasis, but Kaidan doesn't slow down, doesn't change anything, really. If this continues…

"Come on, Shepard…" Kaidan encourages, and it's all he can do to not cry out as orgasm takes him by surprise, spasmodic and absolutely mind melting. In his ecstasy, he manages to register the warmth filling him, the erratic thrusting from Kaidan. A remote part in his mind loves that feeling, but he doesn't really try to examine the thought. Kaidan slumps over his back, all motion ceasing at last, leaving the two of them sweaty and panting for breath.

There's no words as Kaidan pulls out, and takes care of cleanup in that meticulous and gentle way of his. Shepard gingerly moves his limbs and eventually spreads himself across the blankets, groaning in satisfaction as Kaidan slots himself next to him, head propped against Shepard's shoulder and an arm slung across his chest. This is it. This is the kind of feeling he'd hoped to achieve at the end of the day, after traveling with his lover and doing all those things _normal_ people do.

"Kaidan…" he whispers, turning his head to brush his lips against Kaidan's forehead. He looks at his lover's face and notes the exhaustion in his features. "That was…"

"Shh," Kaidan says, kisses him sweetly. "I know, I was here." He smiles, and it's all Shepard could ever hope for. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , Kaidan," Shepard counters, tilting his head to press their foreheads together. "Thank you." And he can't hope to put all of those deep, twisting and coiling emotions he has for this man into a simple phrase, but words are all he has to go with at the moment. Unless… Maybe now's the time.

"I have something for you," he says and slides from under Kaidan's arm, moving a bit away from him to fetch his bag. He takes out a little satchel and turns to face Kaidan again. Kaidan gives him a questioning look and nods towards the little object.

"What's that?" he asks, as Shepard tosses his bag aside. "Don't tell me-" Something dawns on his face that makes Shepard's insides melt with such profound affection that he reaches over and takes Kaidan's hand in his free one, and places the satchel in it.

"I can't imagine anyone else, Kaidan. I don't _want_ to," he says as Kaidan opens the little bag and pulls out the ring. "If you don't want to make it official, that's fine. We can continue like this forever, as far as I'm concerned, but I needed you to know that I'm… that I want to. If you're up for it then-"

"Yes, of course Shepard. Of course I want to," Kaidan answers, talking over him. "I can't imagine living the rest of my life with anyone else, either." He slides the ring onto his finger and hugs Shepard close. "I don't want anyone else."

And when they kiss, he feels the difference, the sense of promise that is more embracing than anything he's ever known. The fact of it sits warm and bright in his chest, and he holds on tight. He would let nothing take this away from him.

At some point, the kiss breaks, and Kaidan yawns as he rests his head against Shepard's chest. "Let's go to sleep, John. We can start planning tomorrow."

"Yeah," he responds easily, resting his cheek against Kaidan's hair. "Let's do that."


End file.
